


brand deals

by peaktotheocean



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU) Fluff, Cookies, Fluff, Gen, Grocery Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaktotheocean/pseuds/peaktotheocean
Summary: With little Dick Grayson still finding his footing, something that was rarely ever a problem for him before, Alfred is no match for those big eyes begging for a Batman & Robin themed cookie cutter set
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	brand deals

After twice getting yelled at for balancing precariously onto the shopping cart while it rolled through the aisles, Dick was careful to stick close to Alfred during the weekly trips to the market. Alfred did, on occasion, get groceries delivered but there was something about choosing his own produce that felt like the start to a great series of meals. 

He could see the seasonal crop of figs and inspect it before taking it home and concocting a jam. If the grapes were too large? Too firm? Too...Alfred heard Dick's voice in his mind " _Squishy, Mr. Pennyworth. Gross._ " Then the Wayne Manor residents would simply sustain themselves with a different fruit that week. Perhaps peaches judging by the way Dick kept touching them and giggling.

"They're fuzzy."

"So they are, Master Grayson, come along now. You remember what's next on the list?"

Dick thought about it very hard before carefully turning the front of the cart down the baking aisle. "Flour?" He asked hopefully. 

"Yes, my boy. A few different kinds, I think. Going for a specific texture, with any luck." But Dick was no longer at his side. This was...unfortunately commonplace for the two of them. Dick could never keep still too long but he always seemed to find his way back to Alfred or Bruce like a very loud homing pigeon. 

"Alfred!" Dick's voice was a near squeak and only a few feet away. He was standing in front of an extensive wall of cookie cutters, shapes, sizes, colors. Alfred suspiciously eyed the colorful ones. The color had no effect on the cookie of course, but having raised one solemn child and now helping to rear one that was quite the opposite, Alfred was learning that colors were in fact very important, even if they might not seem it at first glance. 

He moved closer, looking at the cookie cutter that had captured Dick's attention. 

Of course.

It was shaped like a bat.

There were only so many ways to make a bat silhouette so it did look rather close to Batman's logo. 

"Can we make cookies with your flours?" Dick asked excitedly. Alfred already knew he had lost this battle. Not that it even was a skirmish, nor would he want it to be. His eyes gazed over a few of the other cutters and came to the top row that Dick most likely couldn't see, let alone reach. 

Alfred had to assume Dick didn't know the contents of the very first row because he would be asking for something completely different. Smiling and reaching up to pluck it off of the shelves, Alfred held out a cookie cutter set to his young charge. 

The quietest gasp came out of the little boy's mouth. "Alfred," he said reverently, eyes wider than Alfred had ever seen. "Can we get it? Please?"

Even if Alfred hadn't anticipated buying a Batman and Robin-themed cookie cutter set when he strode into the grocery store, it was rare that Dick asked for anything with such vigor. It took weeks after he came to the manor for him to even express an interest in a food, let alone an activity.

So maybe he had a soft spot for the young ward. He couldn't imagine it going away anytime soon. Regardless of Alfred's opinions on Bruce and Dick's nights out, it was clear that the boy had blossomed the past few months. Maybe a few cookies and an afternoon of messy decorations could be a good time for him too. Not to mention safer. 

Alfred handed it to Dick who placed the cookie cutter set in the cart as though it was a delicate piece of glass. 

"You know, we can't bake sugar cookies without colors. I happen to know that the manor is fresh out of food coloring," Alfred told him solemnly. Truthfully, he couldn't remember the last time he had used the stuff. It wasn't exactly something he had kept on hand. Now seemed like a good time to change that.

"They have _neon_ colors!" Dick's nose was turned up in disgusted delight. "Will that work?"

Alfred couldn't help smiling. "Well, we better get both just in case."

Dick seemed to be in deep and careful thought before he spoke next, "What about black? Batman's logo is black." 

Alfred smiled. "You know how we can get the color black don't you?"

Dick shook his head. "We never dyed anything black. My mama said our costumes had to be bright." He frowned, clearly thinking of Batman's uniform and cape. 

Alfred plucked another box of regular colors off the shelf and handed it to Dick. He leaned forward with a conspiratorial whisper and told him, "You mix them _all_ together."

"Ew! No way! Really, Mr. Pennyworth?" Dick asked excitedly. He was close to bouncing up and down in the store.

"Really, young Master Grayson."

"Cool! That's so gross."

Alfred shook his head and kept the cart moving, confident that Dick would be skipping behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> i made bat cookies today and wondered when and if alfred ever brought a bat cookie cutter into wayne manor


End file.
